Attack of the Teens (sequel to Gorillas in DC)
by 8belles
Summary: What if the Jeffersonian had to host a group of gifted teens for a summer enrichment program. What if one of those teens had an unhealthy fixation to Dr. Brennan. What if... (set in Season 4/5).


" Ok, everybody! Faculty meeting." Cam called out loudly in her "Cop Voice" to the lab summoning her crew for a brief get together. Something had come down from up top and needed to be parsed out to the minions.

Tempe heard the voice from her office and cringed, wishing Cam would use some other way of communicating. Perhaps email?, she thought sourly. She was not in a good mood since that gorilla case a few weeks back. Some nagging suspicion still lingered in the back of her head about Seeley and that veterinarian from the National Zoo, particularly after she caught them sharp shooting together. He hadn't bothered to tell her where he had gone that morning.

Brennan caught herself. They're not a couple, so why should she care? She couldn't answer her question, except with the answer she didn't want to **deal** with. Even with Sweets appearing at the gun range to apparently allay fears that the vet had her sharp sights on Seeley, she didn't feel comfortable. Kathy Purcell was just too nice to hate, and it bugged her. She thought about a movie that Seeley had and her had watched a while ago, " When Harry Met Sally.". She recalled the plot line of the movie was could men and women be friends without sex getting in the way of the friendship. As she recalled, the experience was an awkward one for both of them.

" HELLO!?", Angela's smiling voice woke her from her reverie, " Are you coming to the grand summonses?"

" Oh, yeah. Coming.", Tempe replied absently, gathering a small note pad and pen, just in case.

Once the team with their crisp blue lab coats was assembled on the exam platform, minus Zach and it was painful to see, Cam cleared her throat. " We have an 'order' of sorts from the President and Board of the Jeffersonian.", Cam paused as the eyes of Hodgins rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Angela smirked. " It appears the higher ups want to increase our visibility and community presence."

" As if solving the areas worst crimes are not enough?", Tempe said irritably.

" And what is their grand plan?", Angela soothed.

" The Board wants us to each mentor a high school student or students.", Cam said, sounding equally bummed by her bosses idea.

The look of surprise was something to behold on the teams' faces. " Do they have any idea of how much delicate equipment, specimens, and work we have down here?", Brennan said incredulously, gesturing widely with her arms in a sweeping motion. The idea of having some ignorant, crass and thuggish teenagers intruding on her hallowed scientific ground was almost more than she could stand. What else would they expect from them?

" Now, now.", Cam soothed the irritated anthropologist, " I believe with all of us working together this can be managed. "

" Sure, after the kids steal or break everything.", Angela said with a pout. She wasn't thrilled either.

" Hey, not all kid are thugs!", Hodgins attempted a defense, " We were all young once!"

" And you are still immature!", Angela shot at him. Hodgins gave his bearded version of the Seeley charm smile proudly.

The plan was that the team would chose a school, preferably inner city, and mentor a group of students in the sciences. A sort of anthropological Big Brothers, Big Sisters concept. Tempe didn't like it at all and made her displeasure known at lunch with Booth at the diner, of course.

" Now Bones, get a grip.", Booth said carefully before he bit into his ham on rye.

" Get a grip? Those kids are going to tear our lab apart!", Bones replied, a terrified look in her eyes.

Seeley swallowed and laughed at her, " Oh Bones, they're just kids. Even my own son will become one, some day." Seeley looked off into the distance, an image of a strapping, young handsome Parker wearing a football uniform, all time record holder for completed passes thrown, State champion, college scholarships, NFL deal. A napkin hit him in the face.

Tempe scowled deeply at him, her eyes on fire with her temper. " What?!", Booth shrugged. Just then the bell on the diner door chimed. Six large teenaged boys walked in, their IPods in their ears, cell phones conspicuously displayed and pants hanging well below their waists. Their over sized shirts had graffiti logos of Ecko Red, Fubu, and Sean Jean scrawled over their surface. A few boys had baseball caps tilted to the side or worn backwards, New York Yankees embroidered on them.

The boys took their seats at the grill, hiking up their pants to swing a leg over the stools and then taking a slouching posture. Tempe instantly noticed the bristly body language Booth assumed. A dark look settled on his face. " Get a grip, eh?", she remarked dryly. Seeley looked sideways at her.

" You never know what's going on in their heads.", he said cautiously. The boys did nothing unusual, ordered some lunch and chatted good naturedly between themselves. However, the air and space around them radiated caution and people moved a small distance farther away from them.

" Sure… get a grip. Take you own advice.", Tempe said, left some money on the table for her lunch and got up to leave.

Booth laid down a few bills, took the last bite of his sandwich and scurried after her. One of the teens caught his eye by chance as he rushed out and smiled. Booth instinctively smiled back. In his minds eye he saw Parker again. Would he be a sullen, sulky, impious teen, or just a kid caught between childhood and adulthood? Booth hoped he'd just be a good kid and ran after Bones.

" Bones, wait up!", he called but Bones kept walking. When he did catch up to her and match her stride he asked ," What is **up** with you lately?"

Bones said nothing for a moment, then sharply stopped and pivoted, " You want to know? Ok, listen up for a minute Mr. Seeley Booth." Seeley paled for a moment as her index finger poked him lightly on the chest. " I have not quite gotten over your near death experience. Every time I get close to you, something happens. And the pressure of my friends and associates bugging me about "us" is another thing. To top it all off, this vet from the zoo seems to have a charm over you just because she can shoot a rifle like you. And the last straw is I'm supposed to remediate some hormonal adolescent humanoid rejects!" Her face was red with anger, her hair coming loose from her updo and her eyes flashed sparks. Her voice had risen to a crescendo and then stopped to catch her breath. " **THAT**, Mr. Seeley Booth, is what is wrong.", she hissed to him, turned and continued her walk back to work.

Seeley realized he was leaning backwards, away from her as he stomped off down the sidewalk. Once he straightened himself he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. So, stress the ever present culprit, he thought. But what intrigued him was she said ' when I get close to you.'. That warmed his heart, but chilled his soul because it was exceptionally clear that she needed some help to realize that it was completely acceptable and normal to allow yourself to love someone without the fear of loss. This was going to need some work, he decided and glanced at his watch. His own job was calling him back to his office and so he turned the other direction and strolled to the Hoover building.

Dunbar High school was chosen as the Jeffersonians choice for mentorship. Cam had discussed it with the team, trying to settle for something in the middle of the road with the Board. They wanted a true experience for an inner city school, and the team wanted to keep their lab safe. Dunbar seemed to fit the bill.

Additionally, it was very close to the museum campus. Easy come, easy go, Cam thought as she picked up the phone to call the principal of the school and formalize the selection of four lucky students. " Dr. Jennings, please, ", Cam said nicely to the secretary, " Ah yes, he's busy. Of course. I am Dr. Camille Saroyan of the Jeffersonian and I – oh he's available? Thank you." Man, say the right things and the world is your oyster, she thought to herself.

A gruff male voice picked up the other end, " Dr. Saryoan! A pleasure to meet you."

" Dr. Jennings, how are you? I was told you'd be expecting my call?", Cam said pleasantly.

" Yes, yes… The Board let me know of your new program. And I'll tell you I have four wonderful students picked out. I'll send you an email, if you don't mind about each one and see if you approve. We appreciate this opportunity.", Principal Jennings replied congenially.

" Of course. I'll get with my team today and we'll let you know by Monday. ", Cam replied and they politely finished the conversation. We'll see, Cam thought, just anticipating the types of kids he'd send.

The email crossed her screen in only a few minutes. Cam opened it with some trepidation. She took a deep breath and clicked.

" Students recommended for Jeffersonian Outreach Program (JOP)", it read. Cam continued:

" Freshman: LaToya Johnson, intends to go on to pre-med degree

Sophmore: Jamal Farmer, intends to attend MIT

Junior: Thomas Clemmons, intends to become a forensic pathologist.

Senior: Judith Newman, intends to major in psychology."

Cam leaned back in her chair as her hand came to her face, thoughtfully. This may not be bad, she thought. But idealistic as most kids are, their eyes are in the sky, but their feet are cemented in the weight of poverty or other barriers. She thought the email was a bit brief. No mention of GPA's, any other distinguishing remarks, extra curriculars etc. Wow, what a bang up job, Cam thought as her mood became grumpy, sending us kids that we barely know anything about.

Tempe politely knocked at her doorframe. Cam turned her head in response, " Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

" I just came to ask if the students had been selected?", Tempe queried as she walked into the office.

" Why yes. The principal just sent me their names and a miniscule amount of information about each. I guess we have to go with what we got. I let him know we'd be in touch by Monday. ", Cam filled in as Brennan was scanning the open email.

" He didn't say much about them, did he?", Brennan quipped.

" Is ignorance bliss?", Cam rhetorically asked with a shrug.

Thursday night came with the quiet closing of the lab. The limbo skeletons tenderly replaced into their boxes until tomorrow morning. Computers were put to sleep and monitors turned off. Paper would wait till tomorrow. Tempe was the first to get to work in the morning, and the last to leave. She regaled in the peace and quiet of the lab when no one was around. It was her domain alone as she admired its high tech glory from the balcony above the exam platform. A place for everything, and everything in her place—except for her heart. Hodgins, in a fit of pique one day had called her the Ice Queen from Narnia, but of course, that meant nothing to Tempe. She didn't think of herself as cold or uncaring. In fact, she considered herself generous, selflessly giving her time and effort for the justice due to those who could no longer speak. That, she believed, spoke volumes to her generosity. She gave her time to the United Nations, she never took vacations, or hardly ever. She wrote tirelessly for her publisher. She worked hard to get Russ and her father out of jail when they were proven innocent. She had worked to make sure Zach didn't go to a supermax prison. No, she was not selfish. She was just very lonely.

It felt as if the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders, when she realized it was only the weight of her own loneliness. She rekindled the memory of Booth, shot, dying and no longer held the terror it did, but it made her blood run cold still. The very minuscule concept of Booth being out of her life made her run farther and farther away into the dark corners of her being, because it hurt too much and she was tired of the pain.

How would she ever dig herself out of this? Did she want to be rescued? Was that a sign of weakness? She asked herself these questions and it would be just so much easier if Seeley wasn't an agent. Why couldn't he just be something nice and boring, like a computer programmer or a shoe salesman. Brennan laughed a small laugh at the idea of Booth selling shoes at a Nordstrom's, or Macy's. Why couldn't he just be normal, like her?

She stood up, taking a long stretch at the railing of the balcony. Ah, that wouldn't be Booth, though, she thought. Mr. Football Star could never sell shoes. He had to be in the middle of the action, running the show. She smiled. How she enjoyed his company, his wit, his silliness and humor. How much she loved him. Tempe was startled at this small, personal revelation. Loved him? Well, yes. She did and even told him today in the middle of the sidewalk that she'd like to get close to him, but how hard it was for her. Again, she hung her head, feeling stress like a vise around her. A good soaking bath and an easy read, that's what she'd need. She took one more look around her and turned to leave, switching lights off as she went. Why couldn't she switch the doubts off in her heart like this?

Seeley had wrapped up some court paper work and sat up from the top of the desk, sighing. Raising up both arms, he ran his hands through his hair and over the back of his head, staring at the ceiling. It was past dinner time, but he wasn't hungry. The staff outside his office had long gone home. He could still hear their hushed voices and surreptitious glances every day past his door. ' Poor Seeley, " they'd say, ' He's such a nice guy, why won't he settle down?' The older, married women would say clucking their tongues like mother hens. A few who were older and had older single daughters had tried name dropping here and there, but they knew better.

Seeley turned his eyes to the picture in the frame. It was a small one, a wallet size, sitting on his desk. It was Bones, smiling with a jeaux de vivre, a sense of peace in her eyes. He had long forgotten when or where he snapped the shot but it made him happy, like he wanted to do for her. What did he need to do to achieve that? He'd slayed proverbial dragons for her, protected her body, her life, brought her into his confidence. His memory skipped back to the karaoke bar, open mic night. How relaxed she was up there singing and how carefree! His brain fast forwarded to the shooting and he caught his breath. He was on the floor, he could feel his heart beating wildly at first as his mind comprehended what had just happened, then it began to slow…. down. It was a crystallized moment in his psyche, clear as ice. He remembered his blood warm as it was oozing out of his wound, gasping for breath as his lung collapsed, Bones above him trying desperately to stop the bleeding, the horror in her eyes searing him as he looked up at her, helplessly. He felt her hopelessness, he felt her pain. He recalled a split second thinking, " I'm dying. I'm going to leave her… " Then darkness.

He shook out of his reverie, feeling cold. Temperance had asked him a few months ago if he was afraid to die. He said no, but what scared him was how his death would affect those around him, her, his son, friends and family. She had appreciated that return but still didn't seem satisfied. He could tell, she was afraid _for_ him.

Glancing at the clock, it was time to go home. He stood wearily, picking up his coat and miscellaneous items. Tempe was the case of his life, a long, patient stake out. Probably the hardest stake out he'd ever had. The best things in life are worth waiting for, he said to himself trying to be convincing and switched off the light.

Friday dawned clear and warm. School was out for the summer and the pilot program of JOP was slowly being realized by the team that Monday there would be four under-aged people added to the lab.

Cam had forwarded the email from the principal of Dunbar High School to the group, and no one had any objections to the four mentioned, although Hodgins did make a few snide remarks about the dearth of information. Cam asked for them to meet in her office before the workday began to discuss what these kids will be, and not be doing.

" I wanted to set some ground rules for our pupils. " Cam began," So they don't think they own this place."

" First of all, they need to be dressed appropriately.", Angela commented, and Tempe cast her a look because Angela was always on the cutting edge of fashion. That edge was sometimes very sharp.

" Alright, noted.", Cam said jotting that down.

" Proper language, no profanity.", Tempe added.

" Don't touch stuff without asking.", Hodgins included.

" No current cases- HIPPA privacy rules.", Cam wrote as well, not wanting to forget that and being sued by families.

They went on compiling a list of do's and don'ts. When they finished, the yellow legal pad was full. For a moment they all stared at the list of commandments and realized something, " So are we just going to wrap them up in straight jackets and have them sit here? What are we letting them 'do'?" Hodgins asked.

" Hmmm, on second thought this list does appear a bit onerous.", Bones intoned thoughtfully.

" Oner-what?", Booth interrupted and Tempe jumped at the sound of his voice. She did not turn to look at him.

" Onerous. It means burdensome, heavy.", Angela rescued Bones.

" Should have known you'd all be plotting against your teen aged charges. You only have to tolerate them for a week and … whoa!", Seeley walked up to Cam's desk looking at the manifesto of rules, " What is this place? Gitmo?"

" My experience with teens is you need to set boundaries, rules and stay firm.", Cam said snatching the rules out of his hand.

" Your experience with teenagers is with your bratty nieces!", Seeley shot back. He remembered a long ago family gathering.

" Watch out, I'm related.", Cam snapped back.

" Well, if you get tired of them, I can always take them to lock up. Did you want me to do background checks while I'm here?", Seeley quipped sarcastically.

" What's got your shorts in a bunch, dude?", Hodgins asked. Seeley cut him a look for the 'dude'.

" Oh nothing… just stress. Maybe I'll go blow off some steam at the range.", he said and looked towards Bones. She looked back at him evenly, not a hint of the annoyance she felt. Again, Seeley reminded himself not to teach Bones how to play poker.

" See you later then.", Cam said and looked at her flock," I'm going to whittle these down some and send you a final list we can show the kids when they get here." Everyone filed out of her office and back to work.

Seeley was true to his word. He hightailed it off to the FBI practice range with the second love of his life, his custom sniper rifle. In the locker room he changed from his suit into something more comfortable, a grey short sleeved t-shirt with FBI in large blue letters across the back and some black track pants. He pulled out his amber shooting glasses, headphones, a box of ammunition and his beloved rifle, heading for the range.

The sun was not quite high enough to make a person hot, but it was warm with a light breeze moving across the grass. He stepped past several other FBI agents and nodded to a few he recognized. Some knew he was a former Ranger with an exceptional shooting talent. They would watch with envy and admiration when he came to practice.

Seeley put the box of ammunition down on the shelf provided in the shooting window. The roof of the staging area provided some shade over his head and helped him to focus on the target. He carefully placed one bullet inside and closed the chamber. Straightening up, the butt of the rifle fit perfectly in his right shoulder, like it was his own arm reaching forward. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled. He opened his eyes and his finger moved as he exhaled. A crack arced out of the gun and he looked with his binoculars. A perfect shot.

Temperance didn't mean to leave work and follow Seeley to the range, but she swore he was teasing and tempting her when he let everyone know where he was going. Cam knew better than to ask where Bones was going and she felt Tempe needed that release, especially because she worked harder than anyone else around here.

When she got there, Seeley had just set his box of ammunition down and was inserting a bullet into the rifle. The sun glinted off his shooting glasses and the wind ruffled his hair. She quietly approached, still watching him square up to the target, settle the weapon to his shoulder and relax. He looked remarkably like a statue carved from marble. Tempe noted where every bone in his body was, she could see him almost in x-ray as she admired him and his athleticism. Even if Tempe had never met him, he was still a sight to behold.

For a second, she wondered if he looked so graceful when he was doing assassin work for the Army. Probably not, she chided herself. Afghanistan is not so optimal as a shooting range.

She was behind him now and she saw him inhale, closing his eyes and then squeeze the trigger. The shot didn't make her jump, but her voice made him jump.

" BONES!", he yelled at her, spinning. The shooters close to him gave him a dirty look for interrupting their concentration. Hard to imagine shooting a gun required the quiet of a library. He looked left, then right smiling an apology, " What in the world are you doing here?", he hissed at her ripping off his shooting glasses.

Tempe looked at him evenly through her sunglasses, " I came for those personal shooting lessons."

" When did I… oh. ", he recalled offering them last time they were here. " Now?" he said quizzically noting that she was also wearing more athletic clothes. He thought for a moment that she looked more attractive dressed looking like she might break a sweat than when she's in her office attire.

" Why not?", Tempe asked cocking her head to the side, a sparkle of mischievousness in her eye.

" Uh… ok. Let's start with the basics.", he invited her into the shooting area and showed her the basic anatomy of a sniper rifle. He showed her how to load a bullet, use the scope and how to stand. " My rifle is too long for you, so I'll give you some help to aim.", Seeley said and positioned himself behind Bones so that his arm overlapped her right and his left overlapped hers. It looked to the outside observer like a very awkward bear hug with a gun in the middle.

" Now relax.", he said, his lips near her ear as she sighted down the scope.

Time stopped for both of them for a moment. Tempe had to lock her knees or she felt she'd fall. Seeley's chest was pressed to her back, his arms entwined with hers. His chin was lightly placed on her left shoulder so he could whisper instructions past the little foam inserts in her ears. She could smell the soap, laundry detergent and his skin around her and it was intoxicating. If she relaxed an inch more, she'd end up shooting someone.

Booth couldn't believe what was happening. Tempe wanted _him _to show her how to shoot. This would involve some very personal contact! He stepped behind her after loading the weapon and wrapped his arms around hers. She had firm arms, not weak or spindly. Definitely black belt arms. He angled his face near her left ear to tell her what to do. He inhaled the perfume of her shampoo, her skin and knew he better be careful or he'd do something to her that may get him fired.

He wrapped a finger around hers and gently squeezed the trigger. The kick back pushed Bones even further into his embrace, but he wasn't complaining.

Tempe's breath was pushed out of her chest by the kickback, or was she breathless from Seeley's close proximity? She didn't know and she didn't care. She looked up slightly at him behind her as he looked down range at the target. It wasn't as good as his, but pretty darn good for the intensity between the two of them. " Want to continue?", he asked and was shocked to hear how even his voice sounded.

" No. We need to talk.", Tempe replied, her back still firmly pressed to his chest. He was surprised, and his eyebrows rose up with that thought. She smiled back at him and separated.

She departed to the women's locker room and he to the men's. They met outside and looked at each other. " Where to?", Seeley asked.

" My place.", she said and added, "Last one there is a Squint!"

" Oh no you don't. This is a government issued vehicle!", Seeley laughed, but was overjoyed to hear that comment.

They both arrived at the same time although Seeley really felt like putting on the sirens and lights just to get an advantage. The good guy in him wouldn't let him. Bones parked her car, chirped the alarm and opened the door. Seeley followed her in now feeling thankful for some air conditioning.

She put her things down and got out two beers. Hey, it was after noon, he thought as he put his cell phone on vibrate. Brennan motioned to the living room area and sat on her couch. Seeley sat a discrete distance from her taking a drink of his beer. " So what do you want to discus?", he asked politely.

" I wanted to apologize for yesterday, yelling at you. I was out of line.", she said dropping her eyes to her lap.

" No, it's ok Bones. I probably deserve to be yelled at by you every day.", the charm smile flashed.

Bones chuckled, " What am I your mother to reprimand you constantly?"

" Thank God not!", Seeley said quickly with a mock-horror look on his face. Tempe smiled tenderly. " Now, _what _exactly did you want to _talk _about?", he said more seriously, scooting a bit closer.

Tempe took a deep breath in and out, her shoulders rising dramatically with the effort. Putting down her beer on the coffee table, she looked deeply into his eyes. Seeley followed suit with his bottle. " Seeley, I was thinking last night.", she began.

Oh no, he thought, the 'I've been thinking' line! It could be a kiss of death. His pulse picked up a little

" I've not been really fair and honest to you.", she continued, " And I'd like to clarify my feelings for you." Seeley swallowed and nodded, completely focused on Temperance. She took his hands in hers, feeling his fingers distractedly. " Seeley Booth, l… I… I love you."

Seeley couldn't breathe. Was he shot again? The blood rushing past his ears made it hard to hear. He felt the world spin, and then the floor introduced itself to his head.

" SEELEY!", Bones yelled as Booth fainted of the couch and almost whacked his head on the coffee table.

She rolled him over onto his back between her coffee table and the couch, and saw he was still breathing. Well, I didn't kill him, she thought, but this was hardly the way she expected for him to react to her ground breaking announcement. She watched him for a moment, unconscious and it was odd that the weight she felt she had been carrying with her was released finally. It was a relieving feeling and she took a deep breath, relishing the release.

When Seeley didn't wake up spontaneously, she got an idea to wake him. Tenderly, she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, a role reversal of the typical fairy tale. He didn't respond so she increased the pressure. She was greeted with a gasping cough, which was terribly awkward. "What the…", Seeley said raising his head realizing that Bones was above him and had been kissing him, " Is this a dream?", he asked his eyes re-focusing.

" No, it's not.", Bones replied sitting up so he could collect himself. Once he had regained his perch on her couch, he looked at her again.

" Did I hear you properly?", he asked hoping against hope that he did.

" You did.", Tempe replied smiling coyly.

Seeley chewed on this moment for a while in silence. What do you say to something like this? " Please don't tell anyone I fainted."

" I won't.", Brennan looked shy for a moment. She was secretly amused that he had fainted.

" You know what?", Seeley said gathering up her hands in his just like they had been a moment before.

" Hmmm?", was the reply, a soft look in her eyes.

" I do believe I love you too.", Seeley said and leaned in for a kiss. She welcomed and returned it fervently. They embraced, but not as hungrily as she thought they would. He was a gentleman, she was a lady and only after several minutes of delicious kissing did she peel his shirt off him, his battle wounds clear for all to see.

Bones looked at him for a moment and then delicately traced the white lines of scars from the military, a few cases they had worked together and that bullet wound from a few months ago. Her palm rested on the front, but no blood flowed now. Her other hand sought out its twin on his back. Seeley stood patiently, closing his eyes. He knew she had to see, to feel and believe that he had been through a lot in his life. He survived every encounter and he would continue to survive, hell or high water. Once she had inspected his wounds, she faced him. " Do you still not fear dying?", she asked in a small tender voice, one that he had never come from her.

" No, but I changed my mind.", he said. Her surprised made her back up a step. He gathered her forward and held her, " I don't fear death. I only fear losing you." He looked down at her and kissed her again.

Her eyes were luminous, deep and her inner demons quiet, " Let's keep this a secret.", she said and kissed him back.

No one surprised when Bones and Seeley returned to work later in the afternoon, together at the Jeffersonian. What they didn't fail to noticed is the extra spring in the step of the FBI agent. Angela nudged Jack in the ribs as he hunched over a new microscope. " Hodgins, look at Booth.", she whispered in his ear. Hodgins cut his eyes in their direction, trying to be discreet, as if he could ever be discreet.

" What?", he sounded annoyed as the pair mounted the steps to the exam platform.

" She DID it… finally!", Angela giggled.

" Did what?", Hodgins said returning to his work.

" She TOLD him…", Angela was hopping in place.

" Told him?", Jack was really getting annoyed now.

" That she loves him! Tempe told Booth!", she was vibrating with energy.

" Ya don't say. ", Hodgins said sarcastically. " About time!" Jack put his eyes back the scope to focus on his work.

Tempe landed in her office chair and scanned what was on her desk. Booth flopped ungracefully on her couch and laced his hands behind his back, grinning from ear to ear.

Brennan turned to her partner, her brow furrowed, " Why are you so happy?"

" Oh nothing… just this hot babe told me she loves me.", he preened.

" I told you we're keeping this secret.", she shushed at him.

" Aww com'on Bones, I can't… it's like not telling anyone I won the lottery!", he jumped up arms stretched out wide. Brennan looked around nervously because her office walls were transparent.

" Put your arms down you dolt!", she stood up as well, getting exasperated, " I am not some cash prize!"

" No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so happy that we're in love! I mean, how _wonderful_ is that!", his smile was flagging, looking a bit confused why she was getting upset.

" I did confess to you my love, but I asked us to keep this private. And I mean that: private. Now let me finish up my work.", she dismissed him.

Booth stood there, dumbstruck. This was the same woman who just hours ago was helpless in his arms and now she was dismissing him like he were a servant. " Let me tell you something about love, Bones.", he put his hand on her shoulder to turn her. She shook him off, but turned anyway. "You give, you take and right now I'm feeling pretty taken. Taken for a ride."

He turned on his heel and walked out.

Bones sat there for a moment, and began to tremble. That was their first fight, and it hurt more than any gun shot ever could.

" Tempe?", a soft voice inquired at her office door. Brennan blinked and realized she was looking through Angela. " Sweetie, what happened?" Angela came in and put her arms around the still stunned Bones.

" I… we… it was nothing.", Brennan replied raising a hand to her head which has suddenly developed a massive headache.

" No, it was a 'something'." Angela said concerned for her best friend.

" No, really. Nothing at all. Thanks for asking.", Bones retreated behind her emotional walls and turned back to her computer and paperwork. Angela stood next to her, hand on her shoulder.

" I'm here if you need me.", Angela said. Brennan gave her a half hearted smile and nodded, again turning back to the screen.

" I need to get ready for these 'terrific' teens we're hosting Monday.", Bones said and Angela took that as her cue to leave. She did with a deflated spirit; it would appear that the newly blushed rose was sprayed with Weed-b-Gone.

Monday dawned on the D.C. area with typical heat and humidity. The haze made the National Mall look oppressive and Tempe actually wondered if she should trade in her red sports car for a Prius or similar model. A taxi cab flipped her off in her commute and she gritted her teeth. D.C. drivers were just so atrocious and the weather didn't help suppress tempers.

Her weekend was horrible. She spent Friday night at the office, making up for what she considered wasted time she had used Friday during working hours, in hind sight. Saturday morning she had woken up on her couch, cramped and cotton mouthed. The day did not improve from there either. Dragging herself home, a shower and work out at the gym didn't seem to help.

She pounded and pummeled her personal trainer in kick boxing until he cried mercy, so much was her anger and frustration at herself for opening up to Booth. Booth…. She has such conflicted emotions about him now. He had not called her the whole weekend. She even had trolled past the diner, in a 'moment of weakness', to see if he were there. He's probably with Parker she had thought sadly.

Sunday was nothing special either. Bones spent most of the day cranking out a chapter or two for her new novel, much to the delight of her publicist. Still, she felt confused about Booth. All she asked was for some workplace privacy, and she felt that he had blown it all out of proportion. The other men she had dated in the past seemed to have no problem with this, except for Sully, who used her to gloat to Booth. She didn't appreciate that any more than being called a lottery prize.

The Jeffersonian appeared as she pulled into the parking lot, still lost in her thoughts of the weekend. The sun was peeking above the roofline of the classical Greek construction. Bones often thought how nice it would be to have some other architectural influence in D.C., particularly because of the pluralistic society that America had become. But of course, the bean counters of government would never hear of anything like that.

Tempe hurried into the air conditioning of the building, a distracted thought that the humidity may frizz her hair. If Booth was there, she didn't want him to see her with frizzy hair. She physically and mentally stopped herself. What!, she raged in her head, why should I care what my hair looks like? Again she was at that impasse… oh yes, she reminded herself sternly with a keen hint of heart break that she had let him know how she feels and once those words are out there, you really can never go back.

She absently smoothed her hair as the security detail watched her halt, and then continue. Bones gave them a small self conscious smile and a nod. The high school students were supposed to show up at 9 am and stay till 3 pm. Brennan looked at her watch, it was 6:30 am as she approached the lab and scanned her card.

Not as usual was Jack, waiting at the top of the platform, arms crossed over his chest. Brennan looked at him curiously, " Morning. Something important you're here so early?"

" Yes and no.", Jack said cryptically and uncrossed his arms, his eyes flinty, " I wanted to make sure anything particularly vital was put away before our charges get here and number two, I wanted to talk to you."

Bones tilted her head slightly and motioned him to walk with her to her office, " Regarding?"

Jack cleared his throat carefully and waited till Bones had entered the office and put her things down. She was growing impatient and looked up at him, " Angela said you were upset last night. We all know why and Angela was too afraid to bring this up to you, but I think you need some straight talk. " Bones looked shocked that Angela would even discuss her friendship with him. Girl things were supposed to stay girl things! Hodgins continued. " And without sitting on you and giving you a root canal of advice, I'd like to remind you to do two things: think before you speak and actions speak louder than words." For the second time in less than a week, another man turned sharply on his heel and marched out of her office.

Bones manually closed her mouth, which she found hanging open and rolled her eyes. What a way to start a Monday.

As promised, four young, aspiring students showed up via a Jeffersonian shuttle car. They were being led in by Cam, who had met them at the door and signed them in.

When they approached the cavernous area that the Jeffersonian called the lab, with its vaulted skylight ceiling, the raised exam platform, which to Cam always looked a bit like a Stonehenge sacrificial tableau, the students were even more speechless than they had been, except for Judith who was far too 'old' for such things.

The team turned on the top of the platform, looking down the staircase at the kids. Angela smiled a welcoming smile, Hodgins tried to, without looking too strained and Brennan was in her trademark poker face. Cam swiped her card and encouraged the kids up the stairs for introductions.

LaToya, the freshman future med student, was a slight girl, willowy with a sweet round face and eyes filled with wonder. Brennan could tell she had never ever been to a museum before. Jamal, the MIT hopeful, was much taller, slightly surpassing six feet and awkward looking although he tried to appear tough and seasoned. Bones thought as she glanced up and down his urban gear and street pout that he would be an impressive man when his muscles caught up with his lanky bones.

Bones did a second look at Thomas, the forensic pathologist wannabe. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, stood about the same height as Zach had, with the same hesitation and social nervousness that he had. She found herself whispering, " Zach?"

Thomas looked at her, cocking his head quizzically like a bird might, "Ma'am?" he asked. Brennan blushed and shrugged. Angela was also gawking slightly.

Lastly was Judith, the psychology intended, a blonde who was of average build and a tight, haughty air about her. Brennan gave her a look and wondered what Sweets would think of her with her eighteen year old airs about her.

Cam cleared her throat, " Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you our forensic team. Ms. Montenegro, reconstructs faces, does crime scene reconstruction and computer programming." Jamal nodded quickly and flashed an immature charm smile at Angela. Angela smiled back, not sure how to interpret that, " Dr. Hodgins does all our soil analysis, bug work and obscure historical research complete with conspiracy cases."

Hodgins puffed up his chest, " And I'm the King-" he stopped short of finishing, " of the Lab." when he caught Tempe's eye. Angela gave him a rude look.

" What's that about thinking and speaking, Hodgins?", Bones shot him a steely look. He reddened under his beard and clamped his mouth shut. The teens looked at each other nervously.

Cam tried to regain a sense of order, " And finally, Dr. Temperance Brennan, our star of the show. " Bones nodded lightly.

" Where are the dead bodies?", Jamal said suddenly with great eagerness.

"Well, Jamal there are only skeletons here today and for this week.", Bones informed him and he looked crestfallen in his sagging pants and Jordans.

" So what _exactly_ are we doing this week?", Judith asked sullenly taking a pose with her hips to the side. Angela thought all this kid needs is to be snapping gum and the picture would be complete.

" Ms. Brennan?", LaToya's voice peeked up and Bones leveled her eyes on her which made LaToya cringe.

" Doctor." Bones corrected her softly when she saw the child wince. Actions speak louder than words, she heard Hodgins' voice.

" Doctor Brennan, where is your FBI partner?", she asked in her innocence. Bones looked at her startled, " The one from your books?"

Brennan laughed a brittle laugh, but it lightened her guilty heart, " Oh, he's just a character. I do work with someone, but he's not here right now." LaToya nodded and looked at Jamal. He nodded too, almost knowingly. Angela and Hodgins grimaced with displeasure.

" Excuse me, so what are we doing this week?," Judith asked again, her voice verging on extreme boredom.

Cam stepped in to do damage control, " Well, how about we divide and conquer for a tour of the facility." Cam looked around with a positive expression and the kids and staff rolled their eyes. " Ummm.. Hodgins will you show Jamal the gory ropes, Angela, would you take Thomas, I'll show LaToya and Dr. Brennan would you show Judith around the facility?" The kids stepped over to their respective faculty member and wandered off. Judith stood eyeing Dr. Brennan cynically, arms crossed. Bones took a deep breath. Things were just getting better and better, she thought sarcastically.

Brennan started with the lab platform because the others had moved off from there. She explained how cases come in and are investigated from all angles, including psychological aspects. Judith listened dutifully, if not distractedly. She had only agreed to this week because her parents had promised her a car before she went off to Georgetown for the next fall.

Bones was calmly floating between station to station, talking, when a very familiar shape entered her peripheral vision. Booth was standing about three feet away, in a guarded stance, wearing his own poker face. Bones forgot that Judith as even there. " Bones.", he gave a slight incline of his head in greeting.

" Booth. Good to see you.", she replied not betraying the joy she was feeling that he was actually there before her.

" Have you seen Cam?", he asked neutrally but his eyes were hard.

" We are giving tours to the students. Cam took one of the kids and walked in that direction. She could be anywhere. Can I help you?", she hoped that last sentence didn't sound too childish. Judith rolled her eyes and Booth gave a glance at her, frowning more deeply.

" No. I just need a signature on a case .Thanks.", he verbally slammed that door shut and moved off in the direction that Bones had indicated. Brennan wanted to run after him, whip him around and kiss him so badly and apologize but her feet were anchored to the ground and Judith let out a small tsk, tsk.

" So that is your FBI partner?", Judith asked as if she were Brennan's equal.

Bones turned and stared a laser look at Judith. She was undeterred. " I can see the resemblance to your character. "

Brennan continued her tour, finishing the lab area and decided to show Judith the upper floors. They stepped to the elevator and waited. Judith was again remote and unquestioning. Brennan found that perfectly acceptable but wondered what this girl would do when the actually had to _talk _to her patients.

The bell chimed and the doors slid open. Booth was in the elevator car and looked somewhat displeased to see them again. Tempe was not afraid this time and they took their spots in the car on the opposite side. An upper floor button was pushed and the doors slid shut.

A few tense seconds passed, " Did you find Cam?", Tempe asked as neutrally as she could. She just wanted to hear the sound of his voice.

" Yes.", was the unelaborated reply as Booth stared at the numbers passing by.

Suddenly a jerk rattled the elevator car and it stopped. The three of them all looked at each other with amazement. " This can _so not_ be happening!", Judith was the first to speak as the clung to the hand rail. It was the first real emotion she had expressed that morning.

Booth gave Bones a grouchy look and she returned it. Two can play at this game.

Brennan opened the call box with the emergency phone but noticed that the cord was frayed. They were in one of the older elevators from when the building was constructed in the early 1900's. The inspection sticker said the car was current with its inspection, but now they all doubted it. Booth whipped out his cell phone. No service. " What the..", Booth growled.

" The walls of the Jeffersonian are very thick marble and steel girded. They make excellent EM shields.", Bones informed him. Judith stared at both of them, horrified.

" You mean you can't call anyone? I'm stuck here in an elevator with some grouchy FBI agent and his wannabe girlfriend?", Judith said with a slight touch of hysteria, " I could be doing so many other things right now." Judith recovered her composure.

" I resent that remark.", Booth waggled his trademark finger at the teen.

Bones rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Judith slid down the wall and plopped herself on the floor. If she was going to be stuck somewhere, at least she should be able to text! This was like going to her family's reunion picnics and having to meet and greet all her smelly older relatives.

Booth, ever resourceful, looked at the ceiling of the elevator car. There was incredibly small door in the ceiling, but it was obviously made when people were the size of Willy Wonka Oopa-loompas. There was no way that Booth would be able to MacGyver his way out of this one. In frustration, he pried the doors open, but a rough brick wall with poorly laid mortar faced him. So much for quality construction back in the day. Bones thought he looked very Supeman-ish as he pried them open and then giggled as the image of him in a blue suit and red cape flashed in her mind. " This is _not_ funny, Bones.", he snapped at her.

" Sorry. I was just thinking about something.", she replied innocently.

" I have a court appointment in an hour. I don't want to be in contempt of court!", he said darkly, still searching for a way out.

" You're definitely in her contempt.", Judith intoned from the floor.

Booth whipped around to face her, " Who are you? Sweets junior?"

Judith looked at Brennan with a eyes raised, questioning. "_ Doctor_ Sweets is our psychologist. ", Bones informed her.

Judith's eyes lit up and she got off the floor, " Why didn't you tell me you also had a psychologist here?"

" Well, he doesn't work here, directly. However he does help us with cases and … us.", Brennan admitted. Booth made a slashing motion across his throat to shut up. Brennan didn't understand, " What does that mean?"

Judith caught the motion, " I think he wants you to be quiet."

" I'm just telling her who Sweets is!", Bones replied looking sternly at Booth who was taking in a big sigh.

" She doesn't need to know about 'us'. There is not 'Us'", the last syllable of the sentence was bitter.

Judith was enjoying this verbal ping pong match. What she would write on her Facebook page tonight…. Assuming she got out of here.

" No 'us'?", Tempe felt her temper rising, " We _do_ work together. They're has to be some level of 'us' here."

" Yes, but lord forbid that anyone else know that we actually love each other… oh no… sorry I shouldn't have said that. We're at work!", Booth rounded on her.

Tempe stood stunned for a second and then gathered her thoughts, " I asked you for some work place privacy. You did not comply with my request.", she said in a deadly low voice.

Booth took a half step forward, " I am not your slave."

" I never said you were, but when I ask something of you, I expect it fulfilled!", Tempe said meeting him.

"Ok, back in your corners you two!", Judith's voice broke the tension. The partners turned their heads to look at the blonde in layered tank tops and low rise capris. " You obviously have some issues.", she said trying to sound like a real professional psychologist.

" Save it, kiddo. We already have a therapist who likes to try to get into our heads.", Booth said wearily, taking off his sport coat. His holster was clearly visible and Judith swallowed nervously. He caught her trepidation, " No, I won't shoot you. Now _her_, I may!" He cast a look at Brennan, who snorted with derision. " _Actually_, let me ask you a question.", Seeley looked to Judith.

Judith drew herself up, again trying to be professional, and looked at the handsome agent, " Shoot.", she said ironically.

" You're old enough to appreciate love, right?", Booth began and Judith nodded, Tempe rolled her eyes," So when you're told by a guy you like that he loves you, you're really happy?

" Of course!", Judith thought about her own boyfriend and how they were both going to Georgetown. She got dreamy eyed. Brennan tried to ignore them both.

" So if a woman is supposed to be 'happy' in a _loving_ relationship, why does she treat the guy like trash!", Booth directed his voice towards Bones.

" I did not-", Tempe began.

" Well Agent…", Judith interrupted and realized she had not been introduced properly.

Ever the gentleman, Seeley extended a hand. " Seeley Booth. Pleased."

" Judith Newman.", she returned the handshake and in that single touch Judith wondered exactly what was this lady's problem! Couldn't she see a great thing when it was right in front of her face? "As I was saying, Agent Booth, I think you are over simplifying the situation." Booth didn't expect this deeper answer from the teen and Tempe had to hide a smirk. Maybe this kid was smarter than she originally thought.

" Women need trust in a relationship, as do men, but from what I have studied and concluded, women appear to need it more than men. A woman in love needs to know her confidences can be kept by the man and her requests can be honored, sometimes without explanation.", Judith informed Booth, who at first was realizing the kid was taking her gender's side, but then listened carefully because what she was saying was making sense. " However,", Judith turned to Bones, " This need for trust does not mean the woman can give him unreasonable tests and trials and a big dose of kindness goes a long way. Men need to be nurtured like tender plants, tended and watered so they can grow with you together."

Bones looked at her like she was Santa Clause in drag and Booth also wore a similarly stunned expression, " Out of the mouths of babes." , he managed to say after a moment.

Brennan broke out of her surprise, " Babe? She is an adolescent woman, not an infant."

Booth shook his head knowing she missed the saying, " Bones, I will uphold your trust, if you give me another chance. I was lonely this weekend."

Tempe looked at the FBI agent, holster and all, and temporarily ignored the teenager. He was about as genuine as could be and definitely deserved a second chance. " What kind of tender plant do you want to be? My blue thumb isn't what it should be." She smiled her own charm smile.

" Green thumb Bones. Green.", he said, crossing the small space between them which moments ago had been as large as the Grand Canyon and embraced her. He was about to kiss her when he remembered Judith was hanging on every moment, her hands raised under her chin as if she was gripping a blanket.

" My FIRST INTERVENTION!", Judith crowed proudly, " My friends will be SO impressed!"

Bones and Booth looked at each other and smiled in spite of themselves. " That still doesn't help us here." Tempe said, regarding the non functioning elevator.

As if by divine command, the doors closed and it began to rise again.

" How'd you do that?", Booth asked gazing heavenward then at Judith. " Not a word- you understand young lady?" He exposed his gun slightly from behind Brennan's torso. Judith paled and nodded a yes.

The bell dinged and the doors opened, perfectly.

The three of them exited the elevator cabin and Booth nearly walked off without another word when Brennan's voice called out to him, " Our appointment?"

Booth opened his mouth while raising a hand, and simply replied. " I'm there." He took off for his court case. Brennan watched him jog off down the hallway.

" He's special, isn't he?", Judith asked kindly.

" Yes he is.", Tempe said quietly and then they both returned to the lab.

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking the kids through various solved cases to see if they could deduce who dunnit and sharpen their powers of observation. The team treated the kids to Thai take out and while they ate told gory stories of cases of old. Only Brennan seemed somewhere out on cloud nine from time to time, while Jamal wanted to hear more about the crimes. " Bro, I wanna hear about this Gormagon guy. Who was he?"

Tempe stopped chewing on her lunch and dropped her chop sticks. Angela made a frown and Hodgins stiffened in his seat. Cam became rather distant and resumed a more authoritative stance, " Because of the delicate nature of the case, we do not discuss that one here." Jamal was about to open his mouth to say , " Aww co'mmon Bro, I can handle it." But he stopped when he saw the icy glare of Temperance. LaToya punched him in the shoulder for physical confirmation.

" Actually the Gormogon case was directly linked to one of the former faculty members of this team. ", Thomas, the Zach-ish teen said in a very Zachie way. Tempe's heart broke.

" Hey, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?", Angela swooped in and moved the conversation safely away from this very sore topic.

Sweets office was, for a change, a refuge of tranquility. At least before Booth got there, it was. Bones waved hello to the receptionist noting that strange antiseptic smell that all medical offices have, even though this office never did any physical 'procedures' on anyone. She knocked on the frosted glass door and heard the familiar warm voice of Sweets and it sounded like a Wii with Guitar Hero being hastily put away again.

She opened the door just as Sweets was stuffing the custom guitar controller for the video game into his cabinet. " Doctor Brennan!", he said with cheer, " Always a pleasure to see you. A bit early?" He gestured to her favorite chair. She took the seat offered.

" Sweets, are you ever going to stop playing that game?", Brennan asked in a happy, but tired voice.

" You seem pretty happy?", Sweets sat and folded his hands in his lap.

" Oh, no reason. Actually for a Monday, it's been pretty bad.", Brennan said with a sigh recalling the events of the day.

" Care to elaborate on that?", Sweets said soothingly and Tempe wished for just a moment for some weakness but she would stay strong. Booth trusted her, she needed to show him she could be trusted.

She found the perfect half subterfuge," One of the teens we're mentoring has an uncanny resemblance to Zach. It's making me a bit sad."

" Hmmm… I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Brennan.", Sweets jotted a small note and Brennan wondered someday if he'd ever address her by her first name, " And it makes you sad?" He prompted.

" Yes, because I can still see the way we used to be, in the lab that is.", she sounded a bit unsure. Sweets eye brows rose slightly. " I still feel I let Zach down."

" Well Doctor Brenn-", Sweets stopped as Booth virtually busted through the door, slightly out of breath. Tempe turned quickly to see her partner and he gave her a discreet smile. " Agent Booth, so glad to see you too.", Sweets was slightly annoyed.

" Didn't want to keep my favorite psychologist waiting!", Booth replied and flopped down in the chair, adjusting his sport coat.

" Dr. Brennan and I were just discussing the day's events. How was your Monday, Agent Booth?", Sweets asked therapeutically.

Booth steepled his fingers for a moment in front of his nose, looking very academic Tempe thought, and then replied," My day was horrible!"

" How interesting! Both of you had a bad day. Were you working together during this 'bad day' or separately?", Sweets asked as his eyes dropped down to the tablet he was writing on. Booth winked at Tempe. She raised the corner of her mouth in the smallest smile Booth had ever seen. He repressed a chuckle at Bones' attempt to flirt in front of Sweets. It was as if he were back in fourth grade sneaking notes behind the teachers back. It felt... good.

"Separately. I was at court all day.", Booth lied as straight faced as he could, but began fidgeting with a pen from his pocket. Sweets gave him an appraising look.

" Yes, and you Dr. Brennan?", Sweets smiled widely.

" I was working with the teens today.", Tempe said easily, " And by the way there is a young lady I think you should meet."

Sweets blanched, " Now Dr. Brennan, it's not very professional to be doing that sort of- "

" She is one of the high school students I spent time with today.", Brennan answered without mentioning the elevator. " I told you work with us from time to time on cases and she was very intrigued. How about you come to the Jeffersonian tomorrow around nine?"

Sweets looked up diagonally as if in thought and rose from his seat to his phone. With a quick call to his receptionist, he verified that some appointments could be moved for his "community service" and hung up. " Well that's a wrap, Sweets. Have a great day! And say hi to the vet for me!", Booth jumped up and Temperance haltingly followed, not wanting to look to eager to leave.

" But… ", Sweets began raising a hand for them not to go.

" I'll see you tomorrow!", Brennan said brightly as she followed Booth out. Sweets twisted his face into a scowl. He _hated_ it when they distracted him and then snuck out like that. It was something they both were getting better at. He jotted that down on his notepad and then dug out his Guitar Hero again.

Once safely out of range of Sweets prying eyes, the pair walked down the sidewalk in the steamy early summer heat of D.C. Booth took off his sport coat and had it flung over a shoulder, casually as he strolled along, completely unconcerned about his firearm being visible to passers by. No one took notice anyway, this was D.C.

Tempe now began to wonder if the humidity was going to frizz her hair. She smiled in spite of herself because that is how her day began. " How about grabbing a pizza and taking it to the park?", Booth interrupted her thoughts.

" Sure. ", Tempe replied. The park meant the National Mall near the monuments. They'd be able to "hide in plane sight" there. " You know, Angela and Hodgins suspect something."

Booth looked over at her casually, " So? Let them wonder."

" Well right now they think we've had a huge mêlée.", Tempe replied.

" A what?", Booth looked at her sideways.

" A fight.", she defined for him, as she always did.

" Well… we did.", Booth said looking straight ahead.

" So we did. Our first fight.", Tempe mused.

" Probably not our last.", he said slyly.

" Are you trying to start one right now?", she asked, eyes flashing mischief.

" Not unless you're looking for one!", Booth laughed and grabbed her by one arm, tickling her.

" Stop or I'll grab your gun!", she yelled, batting him playfully. A few passer's by eyes opened widely and quickened their steps away from the frisky couple. Booth stopped not wanting to attract too much attention. This was D.C. after all.

The next morning dawned similarly to the last, hot, hazy and humid. Tempe's commute was a lot nicer because she and Booth had talked at length last night. The sultry summer weather, sitting on park bench looking over the huge green lawn, watching people play ultimate Frisbee, picnic like them or stage small protests that were audible in the distance was refreshing. No where to be, no one bugging them about their relationship. It was… nice. Tempe smiled to herself as she drove on and was again flipped off by a cab driver. She was lost in her reverie and actually smiled.

She was surprised when she saw Booth's SUV parked next to her spot in the lot. It was not like him to meet or beat her to work. She wondered if something was wrong. Her security card whisked her past the guards, who didn't give her a second glance this morning. It was 6:30 again, just like yesterday and instead of Hodgins meeting her at the lab, it was Booth. His back was turned and she knew she would know those shoulders in a crowd of a thousand "suits".

He turned as he heard her shoes on the tile floor, a huge grin on his face and breakfast. " What gets you up so early today Booth? Caroline can't have you working _that_ hard!", Brennan smiled.

" No… just a new project.", he smiled sweetly.

" Really? What are you working on?", she said professionally interested.

Booth rolled his eyes and looked at her, " You, you silly bonehead."

Tempe was about to retort, but realized he was making a playful joke, " Actually your cranium is filled with your brain, not bone. In your case, there may be an exception!" She laughed back at him.

" Hey, you're getting the hang of it, Bones! That was actually funny.", he passed her a cup of coffee and an vegetarian empanada.

She bit into the flaky crust with its blend of savory vegetables and pastry fell from the corners of her mouth. " Napkin?", Booth offered.

After she chewed and wiped her mouth she spoke up, " You should probably leave soon. Angela and Hogdins will be here soon."

" So?", he shrugged.

" They still think we're not talking.", Brennan said with a glint in her eye.

" Oh I get it. So we'll keep this a secret?", he repeated her words to her.

" Exactly.", Bones said just as footsteps could be heard rounding the corner. She looked at the hallway and quickly shoved Booth back out of sight. "HIDE!", she hissed.

He took his breakfast with him, and dove behind some cabinets. Brennan took another bite of her empanada and looked at who was coming. It was Cam, which for her to be here so early was a surprise. She held a file in her hand, but did not walk up the stairs to the exam area.

" Cam, here so early!?", Brennan thought she sounded loud to herself.

" Just finishing up some business from last night.", Cam replied casually and then stopped, sniffing the air. " Since when do you eat empanadas up on the lab area?"

Bones thought quickly, " Oh just a change of pace!" A nervous smile crept across her lips. Where was her poker face when she needed it, she thought.

Cam looked her over and shrugged. " Have a good morning." She moved off down the hallway. Booth started giggling from behind the cabinet, threatening to spill his coffee on himself.

" I like this sneaking around. I never thought it would be so fun!", he said with a touch of merriment to his voice.

Bones stepped up to him and grabbed his lapels, " This should be the only sneaking around you do, Agent Booth, unless it has something to do with a case.", she said quietly.

His pulse was racing because this was just so incredibly sexy, " Yes ma'am." He kissed her lightly.

" Ok, now get out of here!", Bones pushed him away. He nearly floated down the stairs. " Take the back way!", she called softly after him. She didn't want anyone seeing him or his SUV.

He flashed his famous charm smile and disappeared.

The kids returned as promised, and Sweets showed up on time too. He was primped and polished, waiting to meet this described acolyte. Brennan shook her head, what a silly boy.

Today LaToya looked less afraid, Jamal was fist pounding with Hodgins, Thomas still looked like a carbon copy Zach and Judith was less impetuous. Instead of the day being devoted to the museum being introduced to them, the team asked for the kids to open up a bit about themselves.

" I am the baby of the family.", LaToya began, " And I'll be the second in my family to go to college." She tilted her head higher with a sense of pride. Some in the team nodded approval, " It was my mom, she's a nurse, who got me interested in science. I've seen surgeries and births and all sorts of cool stuff." When she finished, her young cheeks were flushed but not embarrassed.

Jamal was next and when he stood up, his pants nearly fell down. He caught them, but it wouldn't have mattered; he had three pairs of nylon basketball shorts underneath. He had a Washington Wizards jersey on with a white t-shirt underneath, a large silver chain with a crucifix dangling. Bones still thought this boy-man was rather comical looking with his over large clothes and a body he was still growing into. " Yo, I'm the only child left in my family. My older brother was shot by a gang and my younger bro was the same. We don't do drugs in my house, we jus' live in a rough neighborhood.", he said, his eyes grave and dark for someone so young. " I'm good at math. I'm good at computers. I love rap and the rest is jus' details. " Hodgins seemed touched by this kid and Brennan could see wheels turning in his head.

Thomas didn't stand, but sat awkwardly his hands in his lap looking at the floor. " I am the first child in my family. I have two sisters. I love to study disease and causes. I want to work for the CDC someday. " His tone was even and never varying. He looked uncertainly at a few of the people sitting there and Tempe could feel his ineptness and social uncertainty, just like Zach had been when he first accepted his internship, just younger. Angela and Cam were blinking back tears, as if they were remembering who was missing.

Lastly came Judith, who stood up very straight. Today' ensemble included pants made by Victoria's Secret with PINK stitched across her youthful bottom. She looked at Sweets, picking him out easily since he was not present yesterday. Sweets looked back at her and swallowed nervously as she regarded him. There was only seven years between them; Sweets had finished his PhD and Rhodes scholar work early. " I am Judith. I have a loser little sister who is still in high school. I am going to Georgetown in the fall and will become a psychologist. I would like to be a profiler for murder cases." Her tone was confident. Bones took a small sigh. Ah, the self-assurance of youth, she thought, was I ever that way? If she ever was, she certainly missed it now.

Cam thanked the kids for their candor and then sent them to today's task; what it's really like day to day at the lab. The limbo bones came out and the work was set for the day. Secretly, Bones wished a case would come walking in with Booth leading it, just so she could see him again.

Brennan introduced Judith to Sweets, who was starting to perspire slightly, " Dr. Sweets, this is Judith as you just heard. I thought you'd be the better person to discuss her future major with her. "

" Uh… oh yes. Of course.", he said looking back and forth between Bones and Judith. Being observant of human behavior, he noted the makeup, the perfume and the lavender colored underwear beneath Judith's shape enhancing shirt. " Thank you. " He lead Judith away trying to think of baseball, cold showers or " Have you read E.G. Boring's historical psychology text yet?" (author's note- this is a real PhD with the surname Boring!)

" No, it sounds 'boring'", Judith giggled and gave him a light push. Sweets looked heavenward and thought this is going to be a _long_ day.

Bones worked with Thomas this time, while Hodgins and Angela worked with LaToya and Jamal, mixing macabre, science and computers into a splendid mix.

Tempe found herself slipping easily into stride with Thomas. He was a natural. Even though his education had not deepened his knowledge base to a professional level, he was very quick and skilled with basic and intermediate information. He also had that uncanny way of looking at things slightly differently than everyone else that Brennan had come to rely on from Zach. She actually called Thomas by the wrong name at least four times that morning before lunch. He always looked a bit flattered, but still uneasy. Brennan always felt like a fool when she did.

" Alright, lunch break!", Cam hollered around the exam area. Tempe thought just get an old time factory whistle! " I got pizza!", she added in that same cop voice.

" Dawg, did you take off the mushrooms? I hate mushrooms!", Jamal said loping up like an over hungry puppy and then said, " Sorry, Dr. Saryoan." Cam gave him an eye.

The rest of the group settled in for lunch when Booth appeared, " Mind if I join your Squint and larval-squint lunch?"

" Dude, nice larva reference!", Hodgins put up his knuckles for a fist pound but Booth killed that with a look. Hodgins gave him a manly wink instead. Booth shook his head.

Brennan tried not to look at him, because her smile would give it away. She felt Angela's eyes on her, watching her every move. Booth was also playing it down, although he did sit within a moderate proximity of her. They ate, talked and slowly it began to happen. The two groups of people started to see that preconceptions don't help foster new friendships. Bones looked around at the motley group; Jamal trying to ham it up, obviously being the clown of the group, LaToya being quietly polite, Thomas retreating but smiling from time to time and Judith, who was picking Sweets brains. And then she saw her co-workers; Angela the deep thinking party girl, Hodgins the eccentric billionaire, Cam the tough as nails former cop, herself, the nerdy girl and Booth, the hero. How different they all are and none of their fears were confirmed. Maybe adolescents are not all bad, Brennan allowed herself to expand, maybe I can like these kids.

Lunch ended with a flourish of napkin throwing as they were cleaning up and they all ended up laughing so hard tears were running down their faces. Bones suddenly felt herself bump into Booth and the effect was electric! She glanced at him quickly and then moved away hoping no one saw her surprise. He gave a surreptitious smile and wink.

The afternoon wore on a bit, and Brennan didn't notice that Thomas was really enjoying his proximity to her. He had read all her books, he knew her professional career backwards and forwards. She knew so much information, he thought and was so mature, unlike his classmates. As he worked the cuts on his arms itched but he pushed that away. When he went home tonight, he'd take care of that problem because it was the only way he dealt with the pain of being him; fight fire with fire. He'd think about that FBI agent she worked when he did it, that would make it feel better imagining it was him under the knife.

Friday was a burst of furious thunderstorms. Brennan drove more slowly in the rain, but was grateful that the Jeffersonian did have covered parking for faculty. She pulled into the subterranean parking lot as the heavens sent another volley of lightening to illuminate the sky. It was supposed to rain all day. What a way to end a week, she thought glumly.

Tempe had the place to herself, at least for an hour before Cam and the rest showed up. Bones cast back to last night where she and Booth had spent the better part of the night at the diner, sipping coffee and eating pie and then talking the rest of the evening about nothing in particular, just like two teenagers in the frothy fluff of the beginning of a relationship. Brennan smiled at that imagery, pink bubbles and foam and Booth. Actually, when she thought of him, it was not flippantly but his friendship and partnership felt like a warm, comfortable favorite sweatshirt: it always fit, it was warm and never wore out.

Her thoughts entertained her while she tended to the less serious types of work on her desk, and then the familiar voices of her co-workers were audible outside her office. She glanced at her clock on her wall. Nine am. Wow, she thought incredulously, a few happy thoughts and time really flies. She recalled Booth saying something about another movie quote: a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down. She guessed this would be the appropriate time to use it.

The " interns" as they had come to be called arrived. Hodgins had some personalize shirts made for the kids with "Swnt Skwad" in some of Jamal's hand drawn "graffiti" on the backs and a funny urban thug in a lab coat with a pocket protector and lab goggles on. Their names were embroidered on the fronts. He was passing them out to the kids as they came in a little damp. " Cuz! These are so dope!", Jamal exclaimed and gave Hodgins a chest bump with a one arm hug.

The kids slipped their shirts over their heads, regardless of what they were wearing underneath and admired each other. They all looked happy, except that Thomas was a bit more agitated than usual, but no one seemed to really notice his change in mood. He had his trademark long sleeves on, blue jeans and converse sneakers. The intern shirt added another layer of padding on top of his still growing frame. He gathered with the rest of the group uneasily.

Last night was difficult for him. He had a mission and was unsure if he had the strength to complete it. His father was out all last night, probably drinking and his mother was passed out on the couch from two 12 hour shifts at the hotel as a maid. His sisters were sniping at each other, complaining how miserable their life was and how stupid he was. He ignored all of it, knowing that he had a higher purpose and would soon escape this hell on Earth .

The blade was fresh, clean and cut swiftly and surely. As the crimson flowed, it was as if poison was leaving his body. He imagined being lighter than air, Dr. Brennan's perfect acolyte, better than Dr. Addy _ever_ had been. Yes, he knew about the disturbed Dr. Addy. It was as if God himself had plucked Zach out of the way just so Thomas could slide into that place.

" Thomas?", Temperance was shaking him lightly on the shoulder. His eyes returned into focus at her touch, her voice soothing to his ears. Yes, he had the power to do this.

Cam remembered the next few seconds as a blur. They had gotten the kids their shirts and were joking about the week, each other and what they were doing for their last day, when Bones went over to get Thomas's attention. He seemed lost in some reverie, his eyes glassy and nonresponsive. She recalled seeing a sheen of perspiration on the boys forehead because after that, time seemed in Matrix-like slow motion.

Tempe shook Thomas lightly and said his name. He snapped out of it and looked at her gently, like a lover might, and smiled. Suddenly his eyes grew cold and hard as he gripped Brennans' arm and drew a pistol from under his shirts to point it at her head.

" Dr. Brennan is coming with me.", Thomas said with deadly calm. LaToya and Judith screamed and hit the floor, Jamal and Hodgins turned quickly to their direction and Angela and Cam stood absolutely still. All eyes were on the two of them at the top of the exam platform. Bones froze in his grip. She was immediately aware that this boy knew something of self defense because he was holding her to him in just such a way that she could not free herself before he shot her in the head. " We are going to sit down and talk a bit.", he finished and began to back up towards a small back room, not Tempe's office.

Bones' eyes were huge and the mouthed to her friends, " Call Booth"

Seeley had been at his desk long enough for the coffee he brought in to go cold. The usual, the emails, the paperwork, blah, blah, blah. He glanced at that small picture on his desk and remembered last night, the pie and conversation. He got a contented feeling and smile on his face that was quickly interrupted by his phone. " Booth?", he answered. His blood ran cold as Cam told him what was going down at the Jeffersonian and his eyes became dark and deadly. "I'm there.", he growled and virtually leaped over his desk and tore off down the hall.

Thomas had backed himself and Brennan back off the exam platform and down a second set of stairs ever careful not to show weakness or let go of his prize and give her a chance to defend herself. He was well versed in how skilled Dr. Brennan was at defending herself.

He had noted a small office which could also be a closet earlier in the week. Right now it contained a fax machine, a copier and a few shelves with paper and other office supplies. It had no windows or other entrances besides the HVAC, perfect for a quiet discussion between himself and his idol.

He shoved her firmly into the office and closed the door, making sure it was locked from the inside. Tempe looked around her surroundings quickly to ascertain what she may be able to use to defend herself from this kid. " I've already made sure there were no weapons in here for you to use Dr. Brennan. I really don't know what you're concerned about. I just want to talk to you.", Thomas said as he made himself comfortable, leaning casually against the door, pistol still in hand.

Brennan gave him an appraising look as she began to think a way out of this. She noted how haunted his eyes were, sad and confused. She began to reach out and try to think like Sweets, something she was very unsure of. Could she talk herself out of this?

Before she could give that idea a chance, a familiar voice was heard. It was Sweets, himself, trying to talk to this teen age wonderboy with the gun.

" Thomas? Thomas, are you there?", Sweets asked in his most hypnotic tone. It sounded like he was on the other side of the door.

Thomas smiled and then laughed a low toned laugh from deep in his chest. " So the shrink comes to save the fair damsel. I was just getting ready to talk to you too and he has to interrupt." Thomas pointed the gun at the door, not taking his eyes off Tempe. A shot rang out as he pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the door and across the hallway. Screams were heard outside the closet.

Booth screamed across town in his SUV, exceeding even the best FBI's aggressive driving tactics. If that kid hurts one hair on her head, his thoughts boiled and roiled in his head as he hit the accelerator harder.

Seeley rushed into the building, down the hallways, up the stairs till he got to the lab. Just then, a shot rang out and a scream cut the air. "BONES!", he yelled desperately as he mounted the stairs and was held back by police. Five men had to push him back, he was so enraged, " BONES! She could be dead! My GOD DO SOMETHING!"

Sweets held a microphone and stood trembling now. The speaker was sitting outside the closet door and the bullet had missed it. There was a tense moment of listening, then he volunteered a question, " Thomas, is Dr. Brennan alright?"

No report came back for a few seconds and it was looking like Booth was about to tear someone apart. Finally, the boy's voice broke the silence, " Oh she's fine. I was trying to shoot you, doctor, for interrupting. I just want some peace and quiet here with Dr. Brennan."

" Is that what you want, Thomas? We can give you time to talk to her all you like in a more comfortable atmosphere.", Sweets said easily, looking back at Booth who was going mad with anger.

"No, we're fine here. I know Agent Booth is out there too by now. I am sure he wouldn't give us any peace. They love each other, you know.", Thomas said back.

Sweets swallowed, blinked and almost made a therapist comment but suddenly remembered what he was there for, " And this makes you angry?"

" A little. I never have had a girlfriend and Dr. Brennan is so pretty.", Thomas's voice returned on the speaker.

Booth bellowed, "You little… if you _touch_ her, **I'll kill you**!"

A dry chuckle rang out from the speaker, " Of course you will, you jock. I'm done with all of you. Let us be."

Booth shook free of the five police holding him back and he marched up to Sweets, " Do something with your mind bending powers! Save her! Or do I have to go in there and pull her out myself!"

Sweets backed up from the enraged agent and swallowed, " Agent Booth, I can't talk him out if he won't talk **to** me."

Booth took a deep breath to try settle his nerves. The shrink did have a point.

Thomas turned back to Tempe who was sitting now on the floor. She had listened to the whole exchange and her heart leaped when she heard Booth's voice, not that he could do much for her at the moment, but he was here. That gave her some small comfort. " Dr. Brennan, or may I call you Temperance?", Thomas asked.

She gave him a neutral but firm look and said, " Dr. Brennan please."

" As you wish.", Thomas replied and also sat opposite her on the floor, " I wanted to know something about yourself." Temperance tilted her head and he continued," How did you deal with being so smart?"

" Do you mean socially?", Temperance asked.

" Yes, in adolescent culturally appropriate situations.", he replied. God he sounded so much like Zach! Tempe thought.

" I didn't do well.", Brennan admitted with a twinge of self consciousness, " I did what I did best, which was study. I didn't date much and the latest fads didn't hold my attention. I thought they were very immature."

" Exactly!", Thomas's expression lit up with understanding, " How silly it is to dress like each other in ridiculous styles and adopt various speech patterns. How is high school supposed to be the best years of your life?"

" I never thought they were. Whomever coined that phrase was obviously very myopic.", Brennan agreed with him partially to keep him in a good mood and partly because she really felt that way.

" Dr. Brennan, your home life was not ideal, correct?", Thomas asked her. She frowned at first but he tapped his arm with the pistol.

" No. I'll admit it was far from perfect.", she agreed.

" How did you deal with that?", Thomas inquired.

" I studied and made good grades. How are you dealing?", Brennan flipped the tables on him.

Thomas' face screwed up with displeasure and his hand fidgeted on the gun for a moment but then he relaxed. " We are both being honest here, so I'll show you." He rolled up his sleeves on his shirt and Tempe gasped in horror. There carved on his forearms, both sides, was her name up one arm and down another. On the reverse of his arms was Booth's name and the name of her main male character in her books. Their names were scratched out with long slashes.

" A real work of art, hmm?", he admired his handiwork.

Brennan swallowed to moisten her dry mouth, " Not exactly my taste, but if it helps you…." Suddenly he pounced on her and had the gun shoved up under her jaw bone.

" It's how I deal with a drunken abusive father and a mother who works till she's dead. It's how I deal with two worthless sisters who are no better than the hookers on the street and it's how I deal with the bullies. Don't chastise me.", he growled at her, got up and returned to his previous seat.

Tempe hadn't time to catch her breath before he was upon her and as he retreated she could pick herself back up, rubbing her neck where the barrel of the gun had just been.

Now she knew why she was not a psychologist. Her candor was just a bit too much. The solution to her problem then hit her in the face. Subterfuge. She'd have to lie to him to get out of here. She was good at lying when she had to, and now looked like a good a time as any.

" Thomas, can I help you with your life?", she said as sincerely as she could.

He eyed her suspiciously, " You mean give me a bag full of money, a one way ticket to Timbuktu or something like that?" His tone was derisive. How Bones saw where Zach had been gentle, this boy was hard.

" No. Right now you are in some big trouble. If I can talk us out of here and then speak to the prosecutor to reduce your sentence, maybe I can get you some help out of your home.", Brennan said in a hopeful tone.

He considered her words for a moment, but he'd seen too many movies where the prisoner promised whatever the kidnapper wanted. " No, I just figured that we'd get out of here together."

Brennan looked at him, puzzled for a moment and then the light dawned on her; this was going to be a murder/suicide. What do you say to someone who has nothing to live for?

Booth was besides himself. The SWAT team commander said after looking at the building schematics there was no way into the room without going through the front door, which would give the boy enough time to kill Brennan at least, if not both of them.

He paced the platform as the team tried to come up with some sort of a solution. A voice spoke up, " I can speak to him". It was Jamal. Everyone's eyes were on the lanky boy. " I jus' live down the street from him. We're in the same 'hood. I know his pain." His humor was gone, the class clown replaced with a young man of substance.

Sweets looked up slightly at him, " All you have to do is get them out of that room, ok? No heroics, got it?" He handed over the microphone.

" Cuz, I got it.", Jamal took the microphone carefully and looked down the hallway where his classmate and a friend were.

" Tommy, yo. What'sup?", Jamal heard his voice echo out of the speaker which was still positioned outside the closet door. " I know yo' in there. Listen up, dawg. We got a small party out here and need you to join up. Ya'know what I'ma sayin'? This sorta thing ain't cool"

Thomas heard the voice of Jamal outside on the speaker. So they were going to try this approach, eh? He wondered if Jamal was going to get his name in the paper for trying to spring the doctor. " I'm not interested in talking, Jamal. Leave us alone."

" No, dawg, I can't. You see, we _know_ each other, cuz. I know I'm younger than you, but you knew my brother, Diante before he was killed. We _know_ each other, remember?", Jamal paused collecting himself. " You were there right after it happened. You jus' happened to be there and you stopped me from chasing after those … You saved my life cos' I know they'd kill me too if I had chased them."

Jamals' voice wove a tapestry of thick memories between Thomas and himself. It was a summer day when Jamal's brother had gotten caught in a gang cross fire. Thomas had been at a corner grocery, feeding his bruised feelings with some chips and a coke. Shots rang out and Diante was down, dead in the street just because he was crossing with the light. Jamal, only 12 at the time had seen it all and wanted to rage after the gunmen. Thomas held him back saying the right words at the right time and letting him cry into his shoulder. Thomas was only 14.

Inside the closet, Tempe watched Thomas slip back in time, to a different time, before the cutting and the abuse. He softened a bit, his shoulders not as tense as before.

" So, dawg, you gotta come out. I don't want to have to tell yo' momma the same things you told me that day.", Jamal finished.

The room was mesmerized and a few tears flowed from a few of the people there. Inside the room, Thomas was also glassy eyed.

He blinked suddenly, looking around at his surroundings and then at Brennan. Thomas stood and motioned with the gun to Brennan to rise as well. She stood cautiously. " Ok Jamal. Let's get this party started.", Thomas said and opened the door and taking Brennan by the arm, pistol aimed firmly at the back of her head.

Bones didn't like it, but it looked like the only way she was going to get out of here. She wasn't too sure about Thomas.

The rain, which has subsided earlier, brought on another wave of tumultuous thunderstorms. The sky light ceiling of the lab was dark as pitch and lightening arced across the sky with thunderous claps. The SWAT team readied their guns, and Booth had shoved himself into the front of the phalanx of police, his gun drawn and a solid bead on whomever came out of the door first.

It was hard to see with the natural light gone and minimal side light in the hallway to the back stairs of the platform. Seeley saw motion, but not who it was. His pulse raced and blood roared in his ears above the storms fury. He imagined the SWAT taking a bad aim, Tempe being shot but he quickly pushed those visions away. He needed to be here, right now, focused.

Thomas gripped Brennan by her left elbow, the gun still painfully pushed into the base of her skull. Tempe actually wished for a split second that Booth or the SWAT would take a shot at him, but he was roughly the same size as her, height and width and so she was the ideal human shield. " I'm coming out, Agent Booth. I deliver your lady love to you!", Thomas yelled from behind Bones. Her ears rang from the harshness in his voice and the rage of the storm outside.

They took very small steps forward and Thomas pinched her tighter on the arm and poked her harder with the gun. Tempe let out a whimper but didn't resist. They stepped out of the hallway to the base of the stairs but not far enough out for the SWAT on the left and right sides of the hallway and above him to get a clear shot.

Booth saw Tempe, her torso slightly leaning to the right, a terrified expression on her face. Thomas' hand was barely visible on her left elbow and the knuckles were white with the strength of his grip. The dull glint of the pistol barrel was visible partially behind her head. Seeley's teeth gritted with his effort to control his temper and keep a steady aim for any, _any_ chance this kid would show himself. The SWAT commander kept his men in check.

Lightening flashed and thunder rolled, shaking the whole building. " Bad weather we're having here today hmmm?", Thomas mused.

" Not as bad as when I blow your brains out kid!", Seeley shouted. Sweets gave made a protesting sound and Booth regretted his words. The last thing he wanted was to anger this kid.

" Ah, ever the protector, Agent Booth. You know Dr. Brennan writes so well about you! She is very talented.", Thomas enjoyed taunting the jock for a change. He felt powerful and in complete control.

" Don't put words in my mouth, Thomas.", Brennan hissed at him and he pinched her harder on the arm wedging his thumb deeply into her ulnar nerve. She cried out in pain as her hand went numb and the whole team above inched forward suddenly, twitchy and on edge.

" Don't try me, Dr. Brennan.", he growled menacingly in her ear.

" Thomas, it's me Dr. Sweets.", Sweets said soothingly, using non-threatening body language. This was his first attempt at a hostage situation. Judith watched from a distance thinking how brave Sweets looked.

" You can offer me nothing, Dr. Sweets. I have no desire but to see Agent Booth squirm as I hold his most precious thing here with me.", Thomas said dramatically, " How does it feel to be out of control, Agent Booth? How does it feel when you can't pick on the helpless kid any more? All those bullies… Oh I'd love to get them back for the crap they dish out. " Thomas' voice rose in timbre as the storm added it's own punctuation marks to his statements. Hodgins held his breath and if it were not for all the guns, this looked very much like a bad Frankenstein movie.

Booth stayed silent this time wishing he could shoot laser beams out of his eyes or have some superhuman powers to get Tempe away from him. But he was stuck.

" Thomas, there are more constructive ways to deal with this.", Sweets tried again. " Remember what Jamal said? I am sure your mom really doesn't want to see you hurt." Sweets tried to personalize it. The wind was howling above, as if a tornado was approaching. Rain and hail were pelting the glass of the roof. A few concerned eyes turned skyward.

" My mom is working right now so my jacka$$ father can have his liquor.", Thomas began bitterly, " So I'm not the first thing on her mind right now." The noise outside didn't seem to phase him one bit.

" Now Thomas, that probably isn't true. Your principal spoke highly of you. You could have future here Thomas, but you need to let Dr. Brennan go.", Sweets intoned trying to break through to him. Seeley had sweat running down his temples but did not break his stance to wipe them away. He was a statue.

Tempe stood stiffly in Thomas grip. She would have slammed his foot or elbowed him with her other arm if it would help her but he had himself well guarded by the two side walls of the hallway and her in front. She was powerless to get away, without being shot by the SWAT team. She had no doubts that Seeley's bullet would miss her and hit Thomas.

" Nope, this is a done deal. I made my mind up long time ago that Dr. Brennan and I need to have a long dialogue, in heaven or hell. But I forget ,Dr. Brennan is an atheist. Oh well, no matter.", Thomas raised the gun a bit higher and the click of the bullet hammer was audible.

Time was at a standstill. Tempe took what she thought was her last look at her partner, her love and his expression was of terror. The world blurred as she saw the SWAT teams tightening their grips, fingers just about to fire. Seeley was yelling out, " NO!" but the sound was blurred.

A massive, blinding lightening bolt cut the sky, and all the power went out in the lab. A gun shot was heard in the dark, a two howls of pain, a command not to shoot in the pitch blackness and faint blue light at the bottom of the stairs.

Seeley felt his heart stop when the dark and gun shot came. He gasped, pushing, tripping down the stairs. If he found her dead, he… he didn't know what he'd do. " Bones! Bones…ohmygod… God be ok… Bones!", he scrambled towards her in the dark and then the emergency lights clicked on. While not very bright, they showed him clearly what had happened.

LaToya stood behind in the hallway, a discharged Tazer in her hand. The electrodes buried in Thomas's back. The tazer gun hung loosely in her grip, a stunned expression on her face, as if she was about to cry. Thomas and Brennan were knocked out cold on the floor, the gun had discharged as Thomas was being electrocuted and the bullet grazed the back of Tempe's head. An oozing red wound dripped tiny scarlet drops onto the floor.

Booth dragged Tempe away from Thomas and cradled her in his lap. The SWAT team busied themselves with handcuffing the semi-conscious Thomas and Angela ran to LaToya, who was sobbing softly.

Tempe's eyes fluttered briefly as Booth looked down at her. She had also received a shock because Thomas was holding on to her. He was so glad she was not more seriously hurt and tears pricked at his eyes in relief. She stirred, " What a headache.", she reached up and felt the back of her skull. It was wet.

Tempe tried to sit up in alarm but Booth held her. " Shh.. it's ok. You'll be fine." he said with a confidence he didn't quite feel yet.

" My hero.", Tempe said and wanted to kiss him, but couldn't of course. They were still "hiding" their relationship. He smiled down at her and winked.

The EMT's insisted that Bones go to the ER just to make sure that her skull was not fractured by the bullet's passing by. She stubbornly refused saying there had been enough drama, especially since she had to have the hair on the back of her head shaved off so they could bandage the wound. No stitches, they thought, but again, the recommended she seek more advanced help. She thanked them profusely and sent them on their way. The EMT's shook their heads and packed up.

Thomas was packed up and taken down town for booking. Cam looked at her team as the SWAT were finishing up packing and stowing their gear. Booth thanked some of the officers he knew personally. The remaining kids were huddled around each other as if proximity to the familiar would give them comfort. Their parents were coming to pick them up early.

Cam had to know one thing, " LaToya, how did you get that Tazer? And then get back there?"

LaToya who was now only just beginning to enjoy her moment in the spotlight replied, " I stole it from one of the po'lice." She accentuated the 'po', " And then I snuck back through the main office and there's a door back there to the hallway. You did'n know that?", she said quizzically. Cam then remembered the remodel they had done a few months back and that second door was put in. She smacked herself in the forehead for being so dumb. The SWAT were looking at original plans of the building, not the remodeled ones.

Brennan crossed the group to take LaToya's hands in hers. " You saved my life. I don't know how to thank you."

LaToya blushed and looked at the floor, " This week has been enough." Tempe made a mental note to make sure this child had a healthy investment portfolio made for her college tuition in four years.

Tempe then looked at Jamal who looked exhausted, " I want to thank you too."

" Aww.. it was nuthin' bro.", he grinned, " I mean Dr. Brennan."

" Jamal, after what you did, if you want to call me 'bro' that's ok with me.", Temperance laughed at him.

" Well, at least I ain't sportin' no new crazy do!", Jamal commented dryly. Angela had done a bang up job of fixing what the EMT's had to clip with their scissors and attempted a bob-style cut that basically meant the back of her head was practically shaved.

Brennan ran a hand carefully over the bandages and her shorn locks and looked a bit sad. " Sweetie!", Angela purred, " It'll grow back!" Hodgins sniggered and she elbowed him in the chest.

" Don't worry Bones. That is one hell of a story to go with that hair cut.", Booth commented noncommittally. She punched him in the shoulder playfully.

Just about then Cam was walking and talking to some very frightened parents.

The kids had left after all reassurances were made that the kids were ok. Thomas' parents were notified by the police and did not make an appearance at the Jeffersonian. Once the lab was quiet and at relative peace, Hodgins spoke, " How bout we call it a week?" Everyone looked around at each other and nodded agreements. " I think I'll make a movie and call it 'Attack of the Teens' Run… don't hide from the hormones!" Jack feigned an old fashioned monster with grotesque features.

Angela laughed, " That's what I have to look at every morning!" How it was his turn to smack her back.

" Ah, love. Such a many splendored thing!", Cam quipped as the glanced in Bones and Booth's directions. They just smiled and agreed.

It was Monday and couple's therapy day. Sweets was prepared and had put his Guitar Hero away in preparation for their meeting well in advance of the appointment.

For a change, they entered together and sat quietly. A little too quietly. Sweets thought for sure he had something to get them talking. " Good afternoon you two. ", he said pleasantly, " Have you both recovered from last week's harrowing events?"

Booth took in a deep breath. This was going to be hard. " Yes and no. I mean, no one wants to see their partner in such a helpless situation. I am just really glad that LaToya had the presence of mind to think outside the box. "

Brennan added, " I'd have to say that once my hair grows back in, I'll be fine. "

Sweets made a few notes. " And so this life and death situation didn't bring you two any _closer_?" He didn't make eye contact when he asked.

" Not more than expected.", Booth returned.

" That is quite interesting because that young lady, Judith gave me some information which, while personal, I think is a real breakthrough for both of you!", Sweets thought he had sprung the trap.

He waited with baited breath for the accusations of going 'too far', or snooping or just protests of untruths but Sweets got none. The two of them sat calmly, exchanged glances and then looked back at him. " Well? You're not going to complain?"

" Why?", Bones asked.

" Well, aren't you at least curious as to what Judith told me?", Sweets asked slightly incredulous.

" Not particularly. After all, she's only a kid.", Seeley added, " And as you are well versed, I'm sure, that teens don't have the elevator going all the way to the top." Booth froze for a moment. He had said elevator.

Sweets got an insidious smile, " An elevator?" His eyebrows rose in a question.

" Yes, an elevator. You know, a machine designed to carry people from one floor of a building to another?", Brennan defined trying to put the ball back in Sweets court.

" Yes… Judith mentioned an elevator. ", Sweets tempted them.

" Sure, I use them every day. We both do.", Brennan responded evenly.

" So you didn't all _share_ an elevator?", Lance tried to entice them.

" We may have. I don't recall. What's the point?", Tempe returned.

" Ok, fine.", Lance pouted, " Judith said you got stuck in an elevator, all together, and that Agent Booth and you made up from a fight and you both confessed your love for each other right in front of her. "

Bones and Seeley looked at each other and then the giggles erupted, first softly, then in great guffaws of merriment. Sweets crossed his legs and pouted some more in his chair. When they had wiped away their tears of amusement, Booth said, " Sweets, I think you've been reading too many romance novels!"

" Fine. Make my job harder. I'll see you both next week.", Lance gave up. The partners rose from their chairs, still snickering under their breath and left him alone to ponder that exchange for a week.

The Royal was half full when Booth and Brennan pulled in for a later night snack. The waitress knew exactly what they wanted and brought it without bothering to ask. They were both quiet for a moment then Tempe spoke, " Did you see Sweets face?"

Booth finished chewing his pie, " What a riot. He thought he had us there." The charm smile flashed; he was quite proud of himself.

" Well you had to open your big mouth.", Tempe returned.

Seeley poked his fork in her direction, " Do you even know what 'elevator going to the top' means?"

" No, not in that sense but you could have tried a different cliché.", she retorted.

Booth let out a sigh, " I'm just glad you're safe."

" Me too. You were very brave.", Brennan said softly.

" Yeah, a 14 year old girl does my job. Real brave.", he grumbled.

" Yes, but if you could have, I know you would have.", she returned.

" So, any more 'community' service projects from the Board of the Jeffersonian?", Booth asked.

" Not until we clean up all the legal refuse from this experiment, ", she said between sips of coffee.

" Too bad. I was really liking some of those kids.", Booth replied.

" Getting ready for when Parker is that old?", Bones said with a smile. Booth caught her eye in a look.

" No, because that would mean more time had passed away from me and I wouldn't have done all I wanted to do.", Seeley said looking down at his plate.

" And what do you want to do with the rest of your life?", Brennan poked at him.

He looked up, very sober and said, " Spend the rest of it with you, as my partner for now. We'll make it up as we go."

Tempe flushed again and was glad she was sitting down. She nervously ran her hands up her shorn nape and smiled. That would be nice…. Really nice.

The End.

43


End file.
